Stolen Life
by Evil Detective
Summary: The Gran Triskelion was imperfect. Beatrix managed to convince her fellow Nine Olde Witches to seal it. Hundreds years later, Woodward managed to unseal the magic thanks to the help of Akko, Ursula, Diana, Lucy and Lotte… without knowing the apocalypse that will occur in the future. Contain post apocalypse and time travel themes.


**Stolen Life**

* * *

Summary:

The Gran Triskelion was imperfect. Beatrix managed to convince her fellow Nine Olde Witches to seal it. Decades later, Woodward managed to unseal the magic thanks to the help of Akko, Ursula, Diana, Lucy and Lotte… without knowing the apocalypse that will occur in the future. Diakko.

* * *

A/n: Title from Shadowverse

… yeah. And no, I don't use the card. I'm a storm ramp Dragoncraft user (not the neutral one though) ==a

My SV id is: 353 925 120 If you want to add, feel free to.

I hate writing beforewards, but just roll with it (probably would make a huge edit after ep 25 is out).

Disclaimer: I don't own LWA. Ah and Lolicon warning? First chapter only.

I think.

And I also didn't know when Beatrix and Nine Olde Witches supposed to take place? I guess it's… roughly on the fifth/sixth century? Idk. Magic has declined 500 years ago, and 300 years afterwards the Gran Triskellion is sealed? and Luna Nova is made 1500 years ago?

Huge huge THANKS to **TheNightstriker** for beta-ing!

And **Laulink** for helping me looking up for the... uh, time thingy? Since I want to made it as close as it is in canon.

The only difference with the TV series is regarding the **Gran Triskellion**. I think. (I'm just too lazy to edit it again as of now, so shhs) And certain someones' future daughter.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Fated Encounter**

 ** _5th century, Wedinburgh, near Cavendish mansion_**

 _Twenty-five years old Beatrix Cavendish sighed._

 _Magic was flourishing, but she couldn't help but wonder how long it would last._

 _She wondered what the future will entail, and whether witches and normal humans would have a working relationship with each other._

 _She started to actually dislike how non-magical human began to worship the magic caster, even going as far as referring to them as 'nobles'._

 _Beatrix stopped her train of thoughts as she saw a blonde haired little girl who was drawing something with a branch on the empty field. Curiosity filled the female witch and she edged closer, peering at whatever the girl was drawing._

 _For some reason, the drawing attracted her._

 _Because they were complicated magic circles, with various sizes, shapes and incantations written on it, some which Beatrix had never seen before._

 _The girl stopped as she saw a shadow looming on her and she looked up, giving Beatrix a loop sided smile._

 _"Hi!" She greeted her cheerfully and Beatrix was taken aback, since the little girl reminded of herself when she was little._

 _Wavy, blonde, two-coloured hair._

 _The only differences were her mismatched eyes, red eyed on her right, and blue eyed on her left._

 _'An odd eyed girl…' Beatrix mused, wondering if the girl is a heteromorph since she had heterochromatic eyes._

 _She knew she was not a normal human._

 _Maybe she was a witch?_

 _"How long did it take for you to draw it?" Beatrix wondered as she pointed at the magic circles, smiling as she read the magic incantation._

 _It has many words, and most of them consisted of the Luna language that piqued her interest._

 _Luna Language is a hard language, and for a little girl to be able to write it at such a young age is no easy feat._

 _"Since the morning? I've been drawing it since the sun started shining…" The girl spoke, unsure of how long she had been drawing._

 _"Diana-mama was too busy with her work and Akko-mama had an important article to write, so… I guess I'm drawing these to pass the time."_

 _Beatrix stared at her in disbelief._

 _She was surprised at how the girl casually mentioned how two females got together (presumably as a couple since she didn't mention anything about having a father). Well, it is not uncommon practice in the witches' society, their choices are either to mate with a fellow witch, or a wizard, or simply marrying normal humans with no association on witchcraft._

 _It was nearly 4 pm, with means the little girl had been too focused on her work to keep track of time._

 _"I can't seem to finish this, though." The girl pointed at the unfinished part._

 _"For some reason, what I had been scribbling wasn't quite right to fill the void…" She shrugged sadly, she hated unfinished drawings._

 _"Here, let me help." Beatrix offered a hand and the blonde-haired little girl gave her the branch she had been using._

 _Beatrix stared at the complexities of the magic circles and took a deep breath._

 _'I can do it.' Beatrix thought to herself as she prepared to complete the magic circle._

 _It was nerve wracking for some reason, Beatrix didn't want to make a fool out of herself in front of a little girl… and she wanted to impress her._

 _"Would this suffice?" She said as she finished filling the void and handed the branch. back_

 _The little girl took it and stared at the part Beatrix drew, before smiling brightly._

 _"It sure is! Thank you, Miss!" Beatrix smiled back, before petting the young girl's head._

 _She wanted to protect that smile._

 _"Ah, I need to go!" The little girl said as she realized it was getting late, throwing the branch away._

 _"Do you have to?" Beatrix asked, sitting on her knees. "Your… drawings are very interesting." Beatrix encouraged, she wondered what the magic circles are for._

 _"I'm hoping you could enlighten me about it." Beatrix modestly said, despite being one of the Nine Olde Witches, she always craved for more knowledge._

 _As far as her deep knowledge about witchcraft went, she knew that this was no mere child drawing._

 _This little girl might be even smarter than the genius prodigy that she was._

 _The little girl perked up and she smiled brightly. "Thank you!"_

 _Beatrix's heart was moved at how innocent the little girl was._

 _"This is the world reconstruction magic…" The girl politely explained, as she stood beside Beatrix. She then moved her hands as if to show Beatrix her masterpiece._

 _Beatrix stared at her in disbelief._

 _'World reconstruction magic? Why would… why would anyone make that?' She wondered, very fascinated at the reason the little girl is making such complicated spell._

 _"The name is Gran Triskellion!" She stated proudly, referring how most of the motif at the magic circles consisted of triple spiral exhibiting rotational symmetry._

 _Beatrix went silent._

 _She knew full well what Gran Triskellion was._

 _Gran Triskellion was a magic passed down from the witches from megalitchic ages in secret._

 _To understood the formula, magic circles and the incantations to perform it was... strictly speaking, an impossible feat._

 _But this little girl was able to crack it._

 _"It's… wonderful." Beatrix slowly praised, still in shock that a little girl had managed to understand the formula of Gran Triskellion._

 _Although for some reason the little girl was so sure that she had managed to make a complicated spell._

 _Beatrix knew spells are derived from generation to generation, and she knew it was incredibly hard to make a new kind of spell._

 _Her new spell she had made, that she was proud of, was basically an advanced spell of ancient summoning and ritual magic._

 _"The shapes are not only the reason why it was named that, but also because it's consisted of three types of magic, hence the pun." The small girl explained, her eyes shining with excitement._

 _"I see…" Beatrix nodded, chuckling slightly, humoring the little girl._

 _Three types of magic._

 _Beatrix smiled, she wanted to get to know the little girl more._

 _"But I have no need for it, though! You can keep it! I'm also giving you the right to be the creator of this spell!" The girl then insisted, surprising the famed witch._

 _"What?" Beatrix wondered, and the little girl simply shrugged._

 _She couldn't possibly claim to have found the complicated formula of Gran Triskellion by herself._

 _"I won't be able to use it. It requires huge magical energy… and I can't afford it." The girl whispered to Beatrix, who raised one eyebrow, unsure why it was troubling her._

 _"Besides, I have my parents, and I don't need anything else!" She finished, with a big grin._

 _"But this is such… an amazing spell." Beatrix said, scared with the fact that she was now holding one of the world's powerful magic on her own._

 _The secret of the Gran Triskellion._

 _"You're the one who finished it." The girl pointed out, and she continued as she saw Beatrix was about to object;_

 _"I trust you, Miss." The little girl finished with a smile. "This is a hunch, but I think you were a respectable and amazing person, that's why… I think the future would be all right, even if it's altered with the world reconstruction magic."_

 _Beatrix didn't know that it was Gran Triskellion._

 _She didn't know until she was told by her that the magic could reconstruct the world._

 _"I… thank you." The witch smiled and she blushed, moved by a little girl's honest smile._

 _Silence ensues, and the little girl smiled proudly at her work._

 _Beatrix muttered a quick spell, and with that, the entire Gran Triskellion formula was copied on the tablets that magically appeared._

 _"Whoa." The girl gasped in surprised, before she smiled. "It's like a photocopy machine!"_

 _"Copy… machine?" Beatrix wondered out loud, the blond woman had never heard such devices exist._

 _Was that some sort of praise or new sayings that was on with the youngsters these days?_

 _"Uh… thanks?"_

 _Silence ensues._

 _"W-would you like to- um, sit down and have a drink?" Beatrix started, pointing at the nearest tavern._

 _"Sure!" The little girl smiled, at Beatrix felt that everything was all right in the world._

 _The tavern was nearly empty, since people had not finished their work._

 _The server brought Beatrix and the little girl's meal, and she nearly rolled her eyes as she realized their order was given in reverse._

 _Beatrix raised an eyebrow as she saw the girl's choice of meal._

 _She ordered almond milk for the two of them, the difference is the thing they were going to eat._

 _The girl's choice was fruits, while hers were bite sized bread, cream and strawberry preserves._

 _Beatrix took the small bite sized bread and break it apart into two with her hand. She proceeded to slather the clotted cream with the knife._

 _"How civilized." Beatrix heard the little girl said, but she paid her no heed._

 _She continued, spreading the strawberry preserves on top of the cream._

 _"My fellow patrician tastes." The little girl praised Beatrix's food preparation choice in amusement._

 _"Scones and jam?" She asked, raised an eyebrow._ "Devonshire style."

 _'What.' Beatrix blinked, not knowing what the little girl was referring at. 'Is she referring to this bread?'_

 _"I love sweet." Beatrix finally retorted, scowling that she was being nit-picked on her choice of food._

 _It was her guilty pleasure, despite being in her mid-twenties Beatrix actually had sweet tooth and loved sweet stuff._

 _The little girl simply shrugged before ate her food._

 _"It's sour." The blonde girl made a face as she chewed on the food, and Beatrix giggled._

 _"It's Soor Ploom, after all." Beatrix sat down and giggled at the faces the girl was making. "Literally means sour plum. Surely you're not expecting them to be sweet?"_

 _The girl glared threateningly, but she looked cuter than usual compared to when she was pouting at Beatrix._

 _"Decent. It reminded me of Akko-mama's beloved Umeboshi. Super salty and sour pickled plum." Beatrix and the little girl grimaced at the words salty and sour._

 _"I should work with coffee, but they… didn't serve it here, huh? Bitter and sour combo. Yummy." She commented, and it surprised Beatrix how 'adult-like' her taste bud was._

 _Beatrix wondered what a 'coffee' was and the girl stared at her blankly, before replying that coffee is a popular brewed drink from roasted coffee beans-a kind of seeds of berries._

 _"Well, unless miracle happens, I don't think it will ever be sweet." Beatrix added, slowly eating her 'scones'._

 _"Miracle?" The girl's mismatched eyes shined, wondering what Beatrix was going to do to make sour things to taste sweet._

 _"Ah, you mean like Miracle fruit?" The little girl stared at Beatrix excitedly, surprising the witch._

 _"K-kind of?" Beatrix said, she was unsure of what the little girl was referring to._

 _"I'll be using magic to sweeten the taste." Beatrix explained, and the girl raised an eyebrow in confusion._

 _"Magic?" She started, and Beatrix nodded._

 _"I've have never heard of magic." The mismatched eyed girl started, surprising Beatrix._

 _Maybe it was not available on where she came from?_

 _"Could it be, it's a scarce commodity?" The girl frowned, crossing her arms._

 _"N-not really? It's everywhere, just like water." Beatrix answered, not sure if the girl would get what she meant._

 _"Why are you using it for such trivial things?" Beatrix blinked, she never expected to listen to someone lecturing her about magic usage._

 _"W-well…" Beatrix started, unsure._

 _"Or is it a_ _replenishable resources?" The little girl asked as she looked up at the older witch, and Beatrix is at loss of words._

 _Because she lacked the knowledge whether magical powers were_ _replenishable or not._

 _"I-I don't know?" She asked, suddenly feeling ashamed of using magic for such trivial thing._

 _"If there were chance that it would soon dry out, I think it's better to preserve it as much as we can, right?" She suggested innocently and Beatrix nodded._

 _"You're right." She admitted, patting the girl's head. "I'm sorry, I… didn't know. I… I have never think of the possibility that the magical resources… might dry out."_

 _Truth to be told, earlier Beatrix was actually calculating if the magical resources would be gone on several centuries._

 _"It's okay, you didn't know!" The little girl said cheerfully, before continuing; "Just, let's try to_ _ _preserve_ it from now on, all right?" She finished, with a big and kind smile._

 _Beatrix was taken aback by such kind and innocent smile, and felt that her heart is beating faster._

 _'Huh?' She thought, wondering why her heart was racing. 'What is… this feeling?'_

 _For being the wisest of the Nine Olde Witches, this was the first time she met someone wiser than her. Beatrix smiled gratefully before realizing that she had no idea who the little girl was._

 _"AHHHHHH!" The girl shrieked, realizing that it was getting really late. "My parents are going to be so worried! I need to go home now!"_

 _"Wait!" Beatrix stopped the girl, clutching her small and slender wrist._

 _The girl stopped as she turned to face the older woman._

 _"I..." For the first time in her life, Beatrix Cavendish found herself to be at lost for words as she gazed at the little girl's mismatched eyes._

 _"My name is Beatrix. Who are you?" Beatrix recovered and proceeded to introduce herself, in hopes of knowing the little girl's identity. She didn't tell her last name since she didn't want to intimidate the little girl._

" _Chrono." The girl paused, as if considering something._

" _Chrono Cavendish!" The odd eyed girl finished with a big smile as she saw Beatrix, who simply stared back at shock. "I'm seven years old, by the way!" Chrono added, lifting seven fingers and showing them to Beatrix._

" _Cavendish?" Beatrix repeated in confusion.  
_

 _"Yeah, I live in the Cavendish mansion in Wedinburgh!" Chrono explained, mistaken Beatrix's confused look for her being curious of her family._

 _'That's mine, though… And earlier she spoke that magic doesn't exist? What's happening here?' Beatrix was confused, she did not understand why this little girl claimed to live in the same mansion as she was._

 _"I actually happened to go in the same directions… Please allow me to walk you home." Beatrix said smoothly, she wanted to spend as much time as she could with the little girl._

 _"Really? Yay!" Chrono beamed, she soon entwined her fingers with Beatrix's._

 _Beatrix smiled at the interlaced fingers, she enjoyed the feeling of Chrono's soft fingers._

 _She paid for their meals, and soon they were on their way to the Cavendish mansion._

 _"How were your studies?" Beatrix asked, she tried to make small talks since she had no idea what to talk with a little girl._

 _She also wondered what a genius like her was studying, and was incredibly curious on what school Chrono was going to._

 _"Don't tell anyone, but..." Chrono whispered lowly. "I think I'm 'this' close to decipher the mechanism of "time"." Chrono trailed off, as if to prove her point she left a small gap between her thumb and her index finger, less than one centimeter, before crossing her arms._

 _"Really?" Beatrix replied, pretending to be excited._

 _She had no idea what the little girl were saying, though._

 _'Time? Is she referring to the Black magic?' Beatrix wondered from Chrono's words if the research was not supposed to be done._

 _But why would someone be researching about time? To advance the technology or magic?_

 _Beatrix just didn't get it, she knew full well despite being an accomplished witch genius, this research Chrono conducted was beyond her level._

 _Chrono stopped talking about her 'accomplishment in studies', looked up and she tried to exchange jokes with Beatrix._

 _'For some reason… I like the idea of going home with Miss Beatrix…' Chrono smiled wider as she saw Beatrix giggled for some pun she tried to make._

 _'This is more… enjoyable than drawing or doing scientific research…' As she grasped Beatrix's fingers, Chrono noticed that her heart is beating faster._

 _'What… what is this feeling?' Chrono suddenly felt scared. She was not used to affection since her parents were always busy, and she was afraid that she would became attached to Beatrix._

 _It would only inconvenience the other woman._

 _She didn't want it to happen._

 _Her fear of affection was an irony, considering how Cavendish family were all about affection._

 _"Sorry, Miss Beatrix! I gotta go!" Chrono broke their hand holding, before clapped her hands, apologizing to her new acquaintance._

 _"C-Chrono!" Beatrix called out and Chrono stopped before turning around._

 _'MARRY ME!' Beatrix almost find herself shouting, but managed to refrain herself in the last second._

 _"I want to be friends with you!" Beatrix confessed instead, getting on her knees so she was now on the same eye level with Chrono._

 _Chrono blinked. "You want to be friends… Even though I'm just a little girl?" She paused, not understanding Beatrix's reason of wanting to be friends with her._

 _'Do I want to be friends with her?' Chrono wondered if her feelings earlier meant that she wanted to be friend with Beatrix._

 _"Y-you don't want to?" For some reason, her vague answer scared Beatrix._

 _Is this what waiting for rejection felt like?_

 _"Sure." Chrono replied, walking closer before squatting in front of the older woman._

 _Chrono produced a device, "Let's exchange contact details. Is Line okay with you?" She asked, and to Beatrix it seemed like whatever their means of communication would be through that device, one that she didn't own._

 _"I… I don't have that." Beatrix mumbled lowly as she pointed out at the communication device. She was a witch, and she regretted not being up to date with the outside technology._

 _Chrono blinked, earlier she thought that surely, Beatrix must have known how to use a mobile phone, right?_

 _Apparently, she was mistaken._

 _Well, thank goodness, she had an extra phone ready._

 _"Here! My unused cPhone 17. By the way, it's made from the Banana- ehm I mean Cavendish Inc. Can you see the bitten banana symbol?" Chrono took an unopened box and showed its back to Beatrix. The older witch nodded as she saw Chrono pointed at the yellow fruit-like symbol._

 _'Do we have a banana for the symbol?' Beatrix questioned herself, she knew full well what the Cavendish's coat of arms is, and the fact that they… are not related to bananas._

 _At all._

 _And what is this banana thing? That yellow thing?_

 _What is a banana anyway?_

 _"Sooooo here's your mobile phone." Chrono said as she opened the box and showed Beatrix the exact same device that she was using._

 _"They also came with Solar-Powered Powerbank." She continued, proud with her family's produce._

 _Chrono then inserted the SIM card and Memory Card, and proceed to turn it on._

 _Beatrix watched her carefully and gasped in surprise as she saw light from the dark device._

 _"Here's the instruction manuals in English." Chrono handed her new friend the phone's manual and Beatrix smiled gratefully._

 _"T-thanks." She read it, and Chrono fumbled with her phones, downloading the apps._

 _"So, this is Line-" Chrono said, squatting closer to her new friend -who was now sitting down- to show her the Line application._

 _"Here's my contact, and you can call and text me, for free!" She excitedly explained, and Beatrix could only nod, because she had no idea what this was._

 _But she knew one thing for sure._

 _That she would be able to contact Chrono, and it pleased her greatly._

 _"So, I guess I'll text you soon?" Chrono promised as she stood._

 _Beatrix stood as well, still reluctant to let her new friend go._

 _"Do you really have to go?" Beatrix asked, unaware that she was now pouting like a kicked puppy._

 _Chrono nearly relented and gave in to her new friend's demand, before steeling herself._

 _"Yeah! I have to go back since I have promised my parents-I have two mommies who raised me with a lot of love-" Chrono trailed off, starting to go of tangent, before she realized it. "Anyway, I will join them for dinner- and I want to go home early to surprise them!" Chrono beamed innocently, and Beatrix looked down, suddenly ashamed of the desire she had just now to have the little girl all to herself._

 _"So, well…" Chrono trailed off, waving her arms to Beatrix. "I'll see you later? Wait-I don't know if I'll see you again, but… I hope I do!" Chrono rambled, unsure. "T-there's video call feature, after all!"_

 _"I hope I'll see you again, too." Beatrix replied with a sad smile._

 _"Bye bye! I'll call and text you soon!" Chrono promised and she kissed Beatrix's cheek._

 _"Bye." Beatrix muttered weakly and she hoped she would meet her tomorrow._

 _Chrono ran away towards the Cavendish mansion and Beatrix watched as her back disappeared from her sight._

 _"Chrono."_

 _Beatrix made a mental note to look for a relative with Chrono as their given name and started walking on to where Chrono was headed._

 _She really hoped she would be able to meet her again and maybe join her for the family dinner._

* * *

 ** _2017x, Arcturus Forest_**

"We did it! We did it, Diana!" Akko yelled happily, hugging the unsuspecting Diana who was shocked at first, before she returned the hug.

Akko had finally collected all the words and broke the Gran Triskellion's seal, successfully saving magic.

"I always knew you could do it, Akko." Diana smiled proudly, cupping Akko's cheek.

"We still have not been able to figure out Beatrix Cavendish's last written word, though." Akko murmured, looking down since she didn't want to disappoint Diana.

Diana smiled, the mystery of the word Beatrix Cavendish last wrote didn't matter for her now.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure it was left unanswered for the future generations to figure it out." She softly cooed, and Akko smiled widely, as if she had gotten an idea.

"Maybe we can, you know, use it for our future daughter's name?" Akko suggested shyly, blushing madly as she slowly looked up to Diana.

Ursula choked as she realized that Akko was proposing to make… a baby with Diana in the future. She herself had never considered raising a baby daughter, so Akko's confession to Diana had come as a surprise.

Even Sucy and Lotte looked surprised, since they never have thought Akko would make such daring proposal… To Diana Cavendish, of all people.

"Of course." Diana softly murmured as she planted a soft kiss on Akko's cheek.

"We will name her Chrono." Diana promised and Akko beamed, happy that her future wife accepted her proposal.

* * *

 ** _2040, Wedinburgh, Cavendish mansion_**

Sixteen year old Chrono Cavendish awoke with a start.

She was gasping for air, a result of her bad dream- no, it was not a simple bad dream.

It was a nightmare.

Of the day six years ago when she lost both of her parents, right in front of her.

Their deaths were unexplainable, and Chrono was so sure no one would believe her even if she told anyone the truth.

So, she did a cowardice thing to do, by hiding her parents' death, and pretending that they were still alive and well (they just don't show themselves in public).

"I miss Diana-mama and Akko-mama." She admitted out loud, not caring if someone were to hear her.

After all she was alone in the huge mansion and since servants and maids are expensive expenses, Chrono dismissed them gently (by telling them her parents wanted to have more time for themselves).

And that they had done a good job up until now.

She saw the pained look on Carter and Anna's face, but she couldn't afford servants' services.

And it would not be fair not to pay them.

So, it couldn't be helped.

Chrono stared at the tapestry on the wall.

It was the Cavendish household's most prized treasure.

The tapestry of Beatrix Cavendish.

"Sybilladura Lelladybura." Chrono muttered as she read the incantations and the writings on the tapestry.

Watching the tapestry calmed her.

But for a reason, it pained her, too.

Chrono had long accepted the fact that no matter what, there's no way they would ever be able to spend time together again.

She still texted Beatrix, but she never told her parents about her correspondence with one of the best witches in the world in fear of complicating things.

After all, Chrono wasn't ready to talk her parents about romance… with their ancestor.

An impossible love.

Back then, Chrono thought that she was having a puppy love – an innocent crush toward this… beautiful and smart older woman.

Later as they interacted more, she knew that there's no way it's just a passing crush.

It had to be love.

She's in love with her.

Chrono sighed before taking the phone from beside the table, and sent a quick text of greeting Beatrix in the morning, before stretching lazily on bed.

"Master Chrono, it's time for your breakfast."

Okay, maybe she was not quite 'alone' by herself.

Chrono heard a looming voice she identified at one of her creatures, Beyond Order.

Beyond Order was a creature she had created when she was little, a result from her alchemy potions and her infinite imagination.

Her parents always told her that 'a believing heart is her magic'.

And that's what she did.

When she was seven, as she was creating him, she imagined him to be a knowledgeable and powerful dragon who was a researcher in magic. She put the sentient soul into a yellow dragon plushie, and she hugged him as he spoke his first words.

Her parents knew that it was incredible that she was able to create a sentient creature from magic and they praised her.

However, they strictly told her to keep it a secret, since they were unsure if it might trigger some people's moral boundaries, and they will think that their adorable daughter is playing God.

Chrono sighed.

She missed her parents so much.

She missed Akko-mama's toothy grin and Diana-mama's all-knowing smile.

Chrono dragged her feet and began brushing her teeth. She smiled as she touched her blonde hair, made a lot of people noticed her as Diana Cavendish's daughter since she was so similar to her. The smile however, turned into a frown as she saw her own odd eyes reflected on the mirror.

She often heard how she was a walking curse because of her heterochromatic eyes.

Her parents never brought her to the parties, at first, Chrono was wondering if they were ashamed of her, but she was wrong. Her parents loved her too much that they wouldn't want her to feel the pressure of being the Cavendish heiress and the Hero's daughter.

Chrono had started to appreciate what her parents did back then, because now she was facing a lot of pressure.

She was getting used to it, though.

Now the spat, insults and slurs didn't matter to her one bit, since she had a family name to uphold.

Perfection and Tradition were her middle name.

She needed to make money, a lot of money, just to shut up her aunt and relatives' expectation towards her.

For the sake of the Cavendish family.

The Cavendish Inc. currently were doing well in telecommunication and computer business, but for some reason it was not enough for Chrono.

Back then when she was barely ten, Chrono knew how amazing alchemy skill was, and began milking money from selling potions – not the usual potions witches usually do, such as medicinal potions, but a very different potion.

Under normal circumstances, Chrono would be more than happy to sell her invention to doctors or medical worlds.

Because it was the ethical things to do.

Because it was what people expected the Cavendish to do.

Because that's what Diana-mama's mother Bernadette would do.

Ultimately, Chrono decided to do the opposite, and she betrayed people's expectations and wishes toward her.

Chrono, being desperate for money, knew she would need higher values for it.

So, she sold it to the mafia.

The head of English mafia-an old guy on his sixties baffled as he saw a ten years old little girl who told him that she has… an offer to die for.

He sneered, but it soon changed into a gasp in surprise as Chrono told him the various usage of her amazing potions.

Just from a few small drops, it could very well have profited for hundreds- and even millions of dollars, depending on the type of potions.

He grinned and agreed to purchase them from Chrono, who gave them extras for being her first costumer and was hoping that they would get along as business partners better.

He was incredibly pleased, and started to think that maybe witches were not a bad thing.

He soon recommended her potions and alchemy skills to many of his underground partners, and in no time Chrono was known as the 'Underworld Princess' due to her connections of the many mafia families in the world.

And for now, she wouldn't have to worry about the finances of the Cavendish family, since she had done well, in both underworld and normal world.

* * *

 ** _5th century – a few weeks after Beatrix and Chrono's meeting- St. Michael Tower_**

 _Beatrix, Jennifer and Woodward were walking towards the ley terminal, they were preparing for meet the rest of the Nine Olde Witches regarding the discussion of Luna Nova Academy's construction._

 _"So, uh, I wonder what these feelings are…" Beatrix stated, she was confused at the new feelings that has recently resurfacing whenever she was thinking of a certain odd eyed little girl._

 _She consulted it to Woodward and Jennifer, and the two simply smirked._

 _"What is it, eh? It has to be love, right?" Woodward suggested after she finished hearing Beatrix's ramble about meeting a cute smart little girl._

 _Beatrix laughed. "Love, you said?"_

 _Of all the things the older witch said, she had to joke about her being in love with a little girl._

 _"Haha, what are you saying, Woodward? She's just a little girl…" Beatrix giggled before trailed of, trying to play it cool._

 _"Are you a lolicon, then?" Jennifer bluntly asked and Beatrix blinked at the suggestion._

 _Beatrix stared at her fellow witches in disbelief, baffled at the suggestion._

 _There's no way she's in love with a little girl, no matter how interested she was._

 _Woodward and Jennifer simply gave her amused looks, before sighing._

 _Apparently from the fact that Beatrix was not denying their suspicions, it was clear that their fellow witch at least had this HUGE crush on someone._

 _A little girl._

 _"I-I'm not…" Beatrix began, losing her cool. "She-she's just a little girl…" The blonde rambled as Jennifer and Woodward watch in amusement at how Beatrix was blushing red._

 _"S-she's just smart and… that interest me, that's all…" Beatrix finished weakly, knowing that nothing she had said had make sense._

 _Woodward shrugged, before crossing her arms._

 _"So, you love her and want to fu-" Beatrix cut off Woodward's assumptions, slamming her arms on the wall._

 _Beatrix's face grew hot._

 _"She's just a little girl!" The blonde British witch shrieked._

 _"…"_

 _"All the more reason to make her fall for you. You wouldn't want her to marry some no-good person, right?" Jennifer suggested, and she smirked as she saw Beatrix was pondering on her suggestion seriously._

 _"I don't…" Beatrix answered, unaware of the grim face she was making and Woodward as well as Jennifer tried their best not to giggle at the lovestruck witch._

 _They hoped it would work out just fine, since they knew that the witch genius Beatrix deserved to be happy, too._

 _And if she found happiness from being with a little girl, it doesn't matter._

 _"Now let's stop getting off-tangent and talk about this magic you're researching… the Gran Triskellion was it?" Woodward suggested and Beatrix crossed her arms and huffed._

 _"I managed to crack the formula, yes."_

 _With the help of Chrono._

 _Beatrix wisely decided to omit that person's name, fearing that they would go off-tangent even more._

 _It was not her fault that they were going on and on about her new fondness of a certain smart and talented little girl…_

* * *

A/n:

Beatrix's face when she couldn't avoid cross-era romantic relationships (that are usually not going to work out).

Next ep will be more Diakko and less Chrono (she'll try not to screw up correcting what could possibly be wrong in the future).

Also, Ursula (and Woodward's) face when Akko and Diana are discussing about making babies (of all things).

And no, this Chrono (blonde, heterochromatic eyes) is different from YC!Chrono (brunette, heterochromatic eyes)

… kind of.

Chrono's… lack of ethics as a witch just couldn't be helped. She was just suggesting what her potions could be used of, and took no part of whatever the mafia is doing (except selling the potions). It doesn't justify her actions, I know.

Beatrix's suspiciously specific denial though.

 **If someone's curious timeline:**

Chrono when she first met Beatrix (?) -aka there's no magic in the future? before the Gran Triskellion formula is revealed - Akko cs are saving magic (2017?) Cavendish's tragedy (2034) -there's magic in the future? And Chrono was just ten years old when it happened-

And we'll indulge into Chrono as well as Akko and Diana's life before Chrono meet Beatrix.

THE 'X' after the year indicated that it's… uh, original timeline before Chrono's interference.

 **Shout out Reference lists:**

Apple, Yuzumori-san, The Lake House, Shadowverse, Sin Nanatsu no Taizai's Mammon, Twin Angel Break

Technicalties:

 **Beyond Order** : Chrono's Two horned Yellow Dragon Plushie. He wields the power to change the past without the creation of parallel worlds. Simply put, he is able to change the past at will. Chrono never told this ability to her parents, since they she deemed it unnecessary (Beyond Order's existence and power was to be concealed and he ended up being Chrono's 'normal' plushie when other people are present).


End file.
